dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:General MGD 109
Welcome Hi, welcome to Danny Phantom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ghostwriter page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Kacieh (Talk) 20:33, May 26, 2010 Template and Admins I am SO sorry for not getting back to you about the templates, and for not working on the admin thing either. About the template, hmm... while I admire all the work you put into it, I confess I'm a little uncertain about it. It takes up quite a bit of space, and I guess I'm unsure why a user would want to see that information on every villain's page. But, I mean, if you and other users like it... *shrug* :) Could you maybe give me links to some of the other wikis that use that sort of template? That might help me understand its purpose... About the admin thing, Markcambrone hasn't edited since September 9, so Community Central should be willing to appoint a new admin and/or bureaucrat for us, provided we have someone who's qualified. So we just need a place to discuss as a community who the new admin(s) and/or bureaucrat(s) should be. Making a new thread on the forum would probably be the logical way to go about that. If you want, I can do that. I don't think I'd really be a good candidate for adminship due to the sporadic nature of my editing, but I could try to mediate and offer input based on my experience being an admin on the Sonny With a Chance wiki. ---Zukogray 03:26, February 10, 2011 (UTC) choosing admin(s)/bureaucrat(s) Thanks for your feedback! I've made a new forum thread to discuss the issue HERE. If you wanted to join the discussion, that'd be great! I'm curious, are you considering becoming a candidate yourself? You seem to still be quite a regular editor, which is definitely a point strongly in your favor. ---Zukogray 21:02, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Since I've been so woefully neglectful of this wiki for the last several months, I don't feel all that qualified to judge your suitability for promotion, simply because I haven't had much of a chance to see you in action during those months. However, it does seem that you have been one of the most faithful editors. I'm not certain what you mean by "could I?"--are you asking if Wikia staff would be willing to promote you? If that's what you're asking, you should look at their adoption requirements (I gave the link on the forum page I linked to above). I think, actually, that if you decided to become a candidate, it would make the most sense for you to be a candidate for bureaucrat rather than admin (as I mentioned on the forum page, we want at least one bureaucrat, if at all possible). If you feel iffy about having so much responsibility, I'd be willing to consider offering myself for adminship under you (if other users were ok with it). In other words, you would be promoted to bureaucrat and would then promote me to admin. Again, my editing is sporadic, as you've seen--I wouldn't be able to be nearly as active as an admin should ideally be. But hopefully I could help out now and then and give you input when you wanted advice. So that's something I'd be willing to consider, if you like that idea, but if not, that's fine too. :) ---Zukogray 09:28, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::It's not so much a matter of what you'd be best at, it's just that if someone is going to be promoted, it would be more convenient for them to be promoted to bureaucrat, because then they'd be able to appoint admins and/or other bureaucrats as they pleased, instead of being forced to take care of the wiki all alone. Not that you have to promote anyone else, but it's good to have that option. Regarding submitting your candidacy, you should post on the forum thread I made saying you'd like to be bureaucrat and why you think you'd make a good one. Remember, you don't have to promise to be the perfect bureaucrat--it's ok to learn as you go. A little over a year ago and only three days after I joined Wikia, I randomly got promoted to admin on the Sonny With a Chance Wiki because the only admin wasn't on much anymore and she figured they needed someone to look after things. :D So I totally had to learn as I went. The main thing is to treat other users with respect (while still enforcing the rules) and be teachable ( is your friend). Oh, and if you haven't already, make sure to check out Community Central's adoption requirements (see the forum thread I made), because they're the people who will make the final decision and either promote you or not. I know one of the requirements is "No sustained editing by other users", but my understanding is that if there are other active users, you can still be promoted as long as you've asked the other users for their input first. (Once you've posted on the thread and given people a chance to respond, assuming the other users on this wiki are fine with you being bureaucrat, you'll need to post on the Community Central Adoption Requests page asking to be made a bureaucrat on this wiki.) ---Zukogray 04:26, March 7, 2011 (UTC)